fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards
Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven Guards & Tower of Heaven Magic Troops is a fight fought between the Tower of Heaven Slaves and Tower of Heaven's Guards and Magic Troops. Prologue After Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Simon, Shô, Wally, and Millianna plan to escape the Tower of Heaven,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-21 which they failed to achieve, one guard of the Tower of Heaven asks the group who was the mastermind behind the botched escape. Shô, the mastermind, shivers with fear, but Jellal gets up and tells them he was the one that planned the escape. While the guard looks at Jellal in disbelieve, he accuses Erza and takes her away. Erza then looks at her friends with a smile, and tells them that it is going to be okay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 11-15 Not long after the arrest, Jellal goes back to save his fallen comrade. While they are leaving the prison cell, Jellal tells Erza that there is no turning back and that they must fight. Afterwards, another guard comes behind Jellal and whacks him in the head with his staff and knocks him unconscious. Jellal and Erza exchange places, which lead to his arrest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 14-16 When Erza returns to the prison cell, she comes across a crying Shô and moments later a guard comes to the prison cell annoyed, and begins to yell at Shô and tells him to shut up. Jellal's words of encouragement lead to a small outburst of rage in Erza that causes her to attack the guards and encourages the slaves to rebel saying if they obey them or run away they will never be free. She exclaims that they need to fight for their own freedom. She tells them to rise up and fight. Shortly after her speech the rebellion begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22. Battle At first, thanks to the large numbers, the slaves are able to overpower the guards. During the battle for freedom, Erza encourages everyone to push forward. Suddenly, in the middle of the battle, Simon asks Erza if she likes Jellal. Erza responds that now is not the time to be talking about that. However, Simon interrupts her and tells her that he needs to say something to her, but before he can reveal his secret to Erza, he is hit by one of the Magic Troops of the Tower of Heaven. With the arrival of the Magic Regiment, the slaves are forced to fall back due to the fact that they were no match against Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 2-11 While Erza sees everyone falling back, she says that they have to keep on fighting and that they must go and save Jellal. At that precise moment, a Magic attack is lunched straight towards Erza, causing Shô and Wally to scream, but the attack is blocked by Rob. After being hit, Rob tells Erza that although he was an old man who had given up on Magic long ago, her Magic potential is unlimited. This makes Erza remember the time Rob told her about Magic and Rob dies. With his death, Erza enters into a state of total anger causing her Magic power to awaken by making the weapons on the ground around her float and are launched directly towards the guards, which reassures the victory of the slaves over the guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 12-20 Aftermath After the slaves defeat the guards and the Magic troops, Erza goes and frees Jellal, who looks different from his normal self. Erza unties Jellal giving him feedback on what is happening, and she says that they have won the battle, they have gained freedom, and that they can now leave the tower. However, Jellal won’t, saying that in this world where there is no such thing as freedom, the only way to get freedom is by bringing Zeref back to life. Moments after Jellal tells Erza what he is planing to do, he kills the two guards who tortured him even though Erza tells him not to. He then asks Erza to help him complete the R-System together and when she refuses he blasts her away and tells her to leave with her “freedom", but not to tell anyone and not to approach the tower or else he will kill everyone in order to keep the Tower a secret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 4-18 References Navigation